Wisdom and Water
by midnightwings96
Summary: Three years after the Titan War, Percy Jackson's and Annabeth Chase's relationship is stronger than ever...but when tragedy strikes...will their love survive...will they survive? Check it out...Better than it sounds!
1. Realizations

Percabeth Fanfiction

**Okay, this is my FIRST fanfiction…and of course it shall be about Percabeth! Please review! Free chocolate chip cookies and a magic hat for you if you do! **

**I hope you get sucked into this fanfiction as much as I have….Mwahahaha! *grins evilly* **

**Oh! I almost forgot the disclaimer! Okay, so **_**no **_**I do **_**not **_**own **_**anything**_**, sadly. I wish I had come up with it…but, then again, who doesn't? Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and everything else belongs to the incredible Rick Riordan, who constantly tempts me to kidnap him and make his stories my own…hmm…that might be a good idea…..*gets a suspicious gleam in eye and giggles***

**Enjoy….**

Chapter 1 - Realizations

*Three year after the Titan War*

Percy's POV

I rolled over in my bunk sleepily and all of a sudden found myself on the cold floor with a thud. I quietly moaned and rubbed the back of my head. That was going to leave a headache. I looked out the window to see the sun just barely coming up. I quickly made one of my snap decisions to go to the canoe lake. I didn't bother putting on a swimsuit. Being the son of Poseidon, I didn't have to worry about things like getting wet or, say, _drowning. _ Being a demigod had its perks, I had to admit.

Once I reached the lake, I pulled off my shirt, dove in, and sank to the bottom. I sat on the sand and watched the various fish swim around my head. They would always acknowledge me, since they knew who my father was. Eventually, I just laid back and thought about things.

Well, in particular, one thing.

Annabeth.

Gods, she just made me…I don't know…happy, nervous, scared, but I loved it. Even when we are fighting (which is most of the time) I love being around her. I looked back three years ago when Annabeth and I were dumped into the lake by our fellow campers. I made an air bubble around us so she could breathe. I remembered her wise stormy gray eyes staring into mine, me slowly stroking her face from her temple to her jaw line, a shiver wracking through her body right before she kissed me, her kissing me. That was what I thought about most. It was the most surreal thing I had ever experienced.

Vibrations from something moving above my head pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a pair of feet in the water, swirling around and around. I quickly launched myself up through the water, making it bend to my will. As my head popped to the surface, all I could see were gray eyes.

Annabeth was sitting on the pier, her mouth turned up in a smile, and her blonde hair billowing in soft wisps down her shoulders. I loved it when her hair was down. She was in a gray and purple bikini. I noticed she had been wearing it the most lately since I had told her she looked really good in it. Well, she had looked _amazing _in it, but I wasn't gutsy enough to say that. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," I replied. We locked gazes and stared at each other for minutes. I couldn't help it. Her eyes could sweep me away into another world. I shook out of it eventually and stammered, "W-would you like to join me?" Gods, we've been dating for three years and she _still _made me hopelessly nervous.

She smiled and said, "Gladly." She stood up on the pier and backed up a few steps. I saw her long toned legs flex right before she launched herself into a run. She dived, doing a flip right before she hit the water. I smiled and went under. She was looking at me and smiling. I quickly made an air bubble around us so we could speak.

"Showoff," I stated. Sometimes, she even beat _me _at diving. She laughed; the sound rang through my head pleasantly. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled and mock punched my arm, "Because I know you." I then remembered her birthday was tomorrow! I had completely forgotten to get her a present!

"Hey, why don't we get out of camp tomorrow?" I said without even thinking. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Well, yeah, it was. Being a child of the Big Three attracted monsters like cake and ice cream attracts a fat kid.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked down. I was surprised to feel her hand pull my chin up so she could look me in the eye. Her inviting lips were half open; she looked like she was about to say something, but she didn't. She totally caught me off guard when she pulled my lips to hers with a ferocity I hadn't known she was capable of.

After the shock settled in, I closed my eyes and gladly did my part.

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't hear anything after I asked him if leaving for the weekend was dangerous. All I could think about was him. All I saw was him. His unbelievably green eyes, his slightly wavy black hair, the perfection of _him. _It had been so long since we'd been alone. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him. When he looked down and I couldn't see his eyes anymore, I quickly pulled his face back up. I didn't want him to look away.

And before I knew it, I had put my hand on the back of his head and pulled his lips onto mine. There was nothing like it, kissing Percy. But this was a whole new level! I could tell once he noticed my eagerness, he was just as into it as I was. When we finally broke the kiss, we were both gasping. I saw how his eyes sparkled with jubilation…it made me so…content. Percy then pulled me to his bare, solid chest and made the water pull us to the surface.

I was about to kiss him again when I heard, "Well, it's about time!" Startled, I looked up to see Grover and Juniper standing on the pier. Grover had a smirk on his face and Juniper just looked happy. She loved Percy and I being together. She thought we were made for each other.

I smiled at them, but was interrupted to hear a deep rumbling noise emanating from Percy's chest. It was, actually, terrifying. You'd think that someone growling at someone else would sound absolutely stupid. But, when I looked at Percy, he looked absolutely lethal and sounded even worse. "You're timing sucks, Grover," he growled.

But Grover just kept that smirk on his face. Percy couldn't bother him. Juniper, however, was staring at Percy, shocked that he was even capable of being that scary. I looked at Percy and pecked him on the lips after Grover left hand in hand with Juniper. That loosened him up a little. He released me from his hold. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, we need to go anyway." He smiled, his little moment forgotten.

"Okay, Wise Girl." At that moment I realized how I never called Percy "Percy" out loud. It was always Seaweed Brain. But, whenever I thought about him, it was just Percy. That was strange. I noticed that Percy did call me Wise Girl, but he mostly calls me Annabeth. I did prefer that, even though I never minded Wise Girl. It was fun. But Annabeth was much more…sentimental? No, that wasn't the word. It was just more…special. I mean, everyone calls me Annabeth, but only Percy can say it the way he does. I know, I'm rambling. Sorry. You're gonna have to get used to it with me; that's just how I am.

Percy made the water pull me onto the pier. He came soon after me. We stood, and before we separated to change and get ready for our daily camp activities, Percy enveloped me with his strong arms into a warm hug. I clutched my arms around his torso. His hand trailed slowly from the small of my back to my waist as he released me, making me shiver. "I'll see you later," his deep baritone voice radiated through my skull. He tenderly kissed me on the forehead, and with one last look, he walked to the Poseidon cabin.

Leaving me staring after him. I never realized how close we had gotten in our three years. I had never really thought about it. I just knew he was amazing and I loved to be around him, but I never admitted that I was actually…I, Annabeth Chase, was…in love with Percy Jackson. Seaweed Brain. I had completely fallen for him, and there was no turning back.

And that didn't bother me one bit.

Percy's POV

Woah.

That's literally all I can say.

_Woah. _

All of my feelings of Annabeth Chase just came toppling down on me like twelve of Zeus's lightning bolts combined. I always felt completely blissed out around her, but that feeling was put to shame by how I felt now. I couldn't describe it…It was like I was floating in the middle of a still ocean with the warm sun on my face.

I finally realized that I had fallen in love with Annabeth Chase.

I smiled brightly to myself as I realized what I was going to do for Annabeth's nineteenth birthday.

I had a lot to do.

**Which ends Chapter One! I like to jump POVs because I like to know everyone's thoughts. If it's confusing, please tell me. **

**So, as you can see, Annabeth and Percy's relationship has definitely become stronger and their feelings are much more intense. I hope you enjoy what I have in store….:)**

**The next chapter is going to be sooo sweet! (Especially on Percy's part) lol.**

**Live it. Love it. Read it. Want more of it. Review it.**

***midnightwings96***


	2. With All My Love

**Yay! The second chapter is now here! Some super sweet stuff in this one…it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy….;) Haha. I do not own anything.**

**Anyways, I have captured Rick Riordan! I thought about it…and I realized my plan was really good. So here we are!**

**Rick: Where am I? *Looks around dazed***

**Me: You are in my closet! What's it to ya?**

**Rick: Why am I in your closet?**

**Me: Because you are my PRISONER! MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!**

**Rick: *Looks at me weird* Are you okay?**

**Me: No, I am not.**

**Rick: Why?**

**Me: Because you won't shut up and I want to get on with the freakin' story!**

**Rick: Oh, okay.**

**Okay…here it is…**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"Chiron?" I looked in the doorway of the Big House the next day, trying to find my friend and centaur.

"In here, Percy." I heard him call from the other room. I walked in to see him playing pinochle with Mr. D. He was in his magical wheelchair; he couldn't get in the Big House without it. I stood in the doorway until he looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"Peter Johnson, the brat. Always has to interrupt pinochle," I heard Dionysus, god of wine, mutter under his breath.

I ignored that and said to Chiron, "I need your help."

His eyes widened slightly, getting his guard up. "Is anything wrong?"

I laughed slightly, "Oh, no. Nothing is wrong."

He relaxed in his chair again. "Well, I'd love to. But I have some things to attend to after this game. I'm sure there are plenty of campers that can help."

"—should blast him out of this office. That stupid Pierre Johansson—" Mr. D muttered again.

I scowled at him and said, "No, that's fine. I'll figure something out." I nodded to Chiron and the still grumbling Dionysus and walked out. I then realized what I was doing, and it didn't make me happy.

I walked towards a very attractive cabin with flowers and fountains. When I entered, I was practically knocked down by the smell of perfume. I looked at the fashionable bunks with tidy, perfect girls and boys perched on each. There were some girls fixing each other's hair and some guys that were discussing the latest fashion in sneakers. I had entered my personal living hell. And I've been to Hell, so I should know.

I had sought out the help of the children of Aphrodite, goddess of love.

Annabeth's POV

Percy wasn't to be found almost all day. I had searched and searched, but I couldn't find him. And everyone I had asked hadn't seen him, either. I was starting to get worried. I mean, today was my birthday and Percy has _never _missed it! Something might have happened…

I quickly pushed the thought from my mind as I headed to the cabin of Athena after dinner. I plopped down on my bed and studied my blueprints. I was almost done with them. Olympus was already under construction with my new plans, and I only had a few left until I was finished. It was going to be absolutely amazing. I opened my laptop to see a Post-it Note on the screen. I plucked it off and looked at it. I instantly realized it was Percy's writing.

_Annabeth,_

_ Go to the edge of the woods now and Juniper will explain._

_ Percy_

What in Zeus's name was that? I quickly brushed my curly blonde hair and put on a clean shirt. I couldn't find any more clean t-shirts, so I had to wear a silk silver halter that clung to my skin; my mother had given it to me. For special occasions, I suppose. As soon as the shirt was securely on my body, I raced to Juniper. Juniper stood by a large oak tree.

"Juniper! What's going on with Percy?"

Juniper smiled slightly and said, "Just follow me." She turned and started walking into the woods. Confused, I followed her.

She didn't speak, so I didn't either. I just followed her as we went deeper into the woods.

Percy's POV

I nervously stood by a creek in the middle of the woods as I waited. The running water calmed me, but I could never slow my heart rate completely down. Trying to distract myself, I looked around. I loved it here; it was my second favorite to the ocean. It was a clearing, on one side all trees and on another a large rock face. Water spilled over into a beautiful waterfall and into a rushing, gurgling creek that flowed on the edge of the clearing and then weaved itself into the forest.

A snap of a twig startled me and I whipped around, ready for combat, but I immediately relaxed my position when I saw Juniper walk into the clearing. She was still blocked from my view by the trees, but I knew she followed. When Juniper smiled at me with a smile of jubilation on her face, she looked back behind her then back at me, and then erupted into a trail of giggles until she disappeared into the air.

"Juniper?" Her angelic voice rang loud and clear through the clearing. She then came into view. I saw her before she saw me, and that gave me some time to look at her. I hardly _ever _saw her in anything except jeans and t-shirts! But, tonight, she had on a silky silver top that clung to her skin gracefully, showing off curves I didn't even know she _had! _It was a halter, and scooped down into a V. She wore artfully faded black jeans and her blonde hair was down on her shoulders in blonde wisps, just how I liked it. I took a deep breath, settling my nervousness right before her beautiful gray eyes found mine.

When they did, I felt my mouth turn up into a large smile.

Annabeth's POV

What the _hell? _I was already irritated, and Juniper disappearing right before my eyes didn't help at all! "Juniper?" I called. I _hated _when those dryads did that. Ugh. Then, to my surprise, I came upon a clearing. It was covered in lush green grass and had sporadic patches of wild flowers. To one side were many trees, and to my other, a huge rock face that stood forty feet tall. A long, beautiful waterfall fell from the rock. My eyes trailed in wonder when I met another set of eyes.

A set of _green _eyes. A green that only one mortal can have. It was Percy.

When I saw a large smile stretch across his face, I could only give one back to him.

"Why don't you come and sit down by me?" He sat on a golden blanket that was covered in food and desserts and had lit candles all over it. He patted the empty spot beside him.

I looked at him weird and said, "What's all this? I _know _you couldn't have come up with this entire thing all on your own." I said as I sat next to him.

I saw him flush as he said, "Well, I kind of got the Aphrodite cabin to help me."

I stared at him in shock, "Seriously? Wow, you must have been desperate." Color ran to his cheeks. I then realized he wore a black dress jacket, a emerald green shirt that felt like silk, and dark wash jeans. "I guess they got to your clothes, too, huh? When he chuckled and looked down, I said, "Don't worry…you look really good, I like it." I turned his head to look at him. "This is so sweet. Thank you, so much." I kissed him gently on the lips. When we released, he exhaled; his breath was warm and smelled like a sea breeze, refreshing and exhilarating. I shook my head slightly to get out of my trance. "Okay, so what's on the menu?"

He laughed and said, "Too much. I tried, but I just couldn't reel those Aphrodite kids in. So, just dig in." We smiled at each other. I quickly looked down and picked a slice of strawberry cheesecake with chocolate drizzle. I didn't even use a plate or fork, I just picked it up and took a bite. Hey, it was a picnic, might as well get messy.

His eyes widened a little bit as he laughed heartily. The sound resonated through my ears with a pleasant vibration. He then reached down and copied my actions.

By the time the sun began to set, we had finished our dinner, and I was resting on Percy's shoulder. I shut my eyes and listened to the sounds…the birds faintly chirping in the woods, the constant murmur of the creek and the waterfall, but most of all, Percy's breathing.

Eventually, I heard him murmur, "Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Absolutely perfect…thanks to you." I intertwined my fingers with his.

He shifted so he could look at me. His expression was amused, "Well, you know, I haven't officially said 'Happy Birthday' yet."

"You didn't have to say it, your actions did for you." I smiled slightly at him.

He nodded and said, "Still, I want to say Happy 19th Birthday, Annabeth." He then pulled out a wooden box and handed to me.

I looked at him in awe and then to the box. I flipped the lid open and gasped at what I saw. It was a medium sized silver locket…the most beautiful I had ever seen! The side I saw first had a carving of an ornate owl on it, with silver sparkling jewels surrounding the eyes and some of the feathers. The other side had a trident on it, with emeralds encrusted on the outline of it. Breathless, I stammered, "I-it's so beautiful, Percy." I didn't look up to him, I was too enthralled with the locket.

I felt the vibration of his laugh, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Oh, _duh. _For the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I could be a dumbass sometimes. I flipped the locket open to see a picture of me and Percy. We were in the lake, and he was holding me up to where I looked down at him. Our foreheads were against each other, and we were both smiling as our gazes were locked together.

I didn't realize until I felt wetness on my hand that I was crying. Still eyeing the locket, I quickly wiped away the stray tear as I looked on the left side. There was an elegant script that said με όλη την αγάπη μου…which I immediately read as _With All My Love _in Greek. I felt my breathing stop as I tore my gaze from the engraving to Percy. I knew tears were trailing down my face, but I didn't care.

"Would you help me?" I asked softly. He smiled, and nodded. He slid behind me as I lifted my blonde hair to the side. I felt the cool silver slide across my neck. When I heard the tiny snap of the clasp being closed, I felt his warm lips press to the side of my neck. His lips trailed my skin, across my jaw line, and he tilted my head back onto his shoulder so his lips could meet mine. The kiss was innocent and not forceful, but had a tenderness about it that made me feel so wonderful I wouldn't have cared if the forest had burst into flames at that very moment.

Because I wouldn't have noticed.

Percy's POV

When she moved her hair from her neck, I smelled a hint of lavender and freesia. But I knew it wasn't perfume. It was just _her._ I quickly clasped the locket to her neck, but I couldn't hold it back any longer. I pressed my lips to the smooth skin on her neck and swept her jaw line until I reached her lips. Her head was leaned back against my shoulder, so we could reach each other. When we finally broke apart, I whispered in her ear, "I love you. So much."

She turned. Her eyes had a small amount of tears welling in the ducts, and the corner of her mouth was turned up in a smile. Then, to my utter astonishment, she flung her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I then heard a faint whisper in my ear, "I love you, too."

"Happy birthday."

She pulled back and looked me in the eye, her gray eyes amused and happy, "You're right. It was _very _happy. All because of you."

I scoffed. This whole idea would've sucked if the entire came hadn't helped me. But I didn't say that at the time. I just smiled.

Today was _perfect. _

**Well? I told you it would be sweet! Please review! If you don't, Rick Riordan might not be able to continue writing! (No, just kidding) I wish I had a picture of the locket Percy gave Annabeth…but obviously it's not real. Lol…maybe I could draw a sketch…but that's way too much trouble. Anyway, please review!**

***midnightwings96***


	3. The Face of Death

**Okay…so I know it's mainly been fluff…but I'm building up to the exciting stuff! Trust me, it won't just be mushy gushy romance (even though I love that stuff lol) I'm trying to create an intricate plot… so hopefully I'll have that up here soon…I hope this doesn't get too long…because I'm really into detail…and I've had to cut down A LOT to get the first two chapters to where they are now. Please…if you have suggestions…PLEASE give them to me…I'll take all the help I can get. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pierre Johannson.**

**On to the story!**

Annabeth's POV

I was completely and totally blissfully happy the next day. So much I was hardly myself. When I woke up, I ignored the stares coming from my siblings as I brushed my hair and actually _styled _it: long elegant curls that came down my back instead of my curly mess, and when my siblings' mouths dropped to the floor when they saw me put mascara and lip gloss on. I had to admit, for me, it was weird. Beyond weird. But, I guess love can do that to you.

I put on grey skinny jeans, black converse, and an electric blue t-shirt. I thought blue looked good with my eyes, especially with the silver in the jeans. The last thing I did was clasp my beautiful locket around my neck. I opened it and looked at the picture adoringly. Grover must have taken it the day he and Juniper saw us at the lake.

I also had to admit, one reason I was dressing so unlike me was that I kind of liked how Percy looked at me last night. It was pretty fun to watch his eyes widen into humongous emerald green orbs as they processed what I was wearing.

After I was ready, I practically skipped to breakfast, but I didn't, considering how many people were up and walking around. When I got up to the pavilion, I saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table, swirling his food around with his fork and looking lonely. I knew he hated sitting by himself; I would, too. Ignoring the glares from Mr. D and the look from Chiron, I went over and sat beside Percy, placing my hand in his.

He looked up in shock, but when I expected his expression to relax, it didn't. He stared at me as he processed my unusual glamour. "Annabeth?"

"Hey," I bumped his shoulder playfully.

"What's gotten into you?" he said as he looked at my hair.

I shrugged and smiled, "I'm just really happy; aren't you?" His responsive smile was breath taking. I hardly ever saw Percy smile that large; it was amazing. Then I realized I only saw it when he was looking at me, and that thought made me smile all the more.

"Of course I'm happy. And…you look amazing, Annabeth." I felt color rush to my cheeks when I said, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," in return. He chuckled; it was a deep rumbling in his chest. It was definitely the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I looked into his eyes and thought how much Percy had changed since I first met him when he was a twelve year old, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and stubborn eyes. I had also been about three inches taller than him. Now, almost seven years later, he was broader and more muscular, but still lean, not I-Take-Steroids buff. His eyes were smarter, wiser, and more caring, but I could normally catch a glimpse of some playfulness and stubbornness in them. Definitely stubbornness. His hair was smoother now, straighter, and just barely skimmed the top of his black eyelashes. The child-like roundness of his face was no longer there; it was more angular. And, to top it all off, he was now about three and a half inches taller than me. I didn't exactly like _that _part, but…

But most of all, he glowed with power and radiance. He had been that way ever since he bathed in the River Styx right before the Titan War with Kronos. He was obviously invincible now…and everyone could tell. No one messed with him anymore as they used to when he was twelve. Even Clarisse, daughter of Ares, had backed off, but not quite.

He, literally, was godly. At least, he could've been, but he declined Zeus's offer. He stayed mortal.

For me.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I kicked some major ass in Capture the Flag today. It was a new record. We had defeated the Red Team in exactly five minutes. How, may you ask? Annabeth and I searched for the flag. She would look, and I would fight anyone who attacked us. Not many people would fight me, knowing I had bathed in the Styx, but an occasional child of Ares or a stupid newbie would, and I would put them on the floor. And, before I knew it, Annabeth was yelling victory cries with the flag in her hand.

"I think maybe you two should just referee next time," Chiron said. "It's hardly fair." He chuckled. Chiron was happy now that the war was over; there was a sparkle in his eye now.

After dinner, Annabeth and I decided to take a walk by the lake. I had my arm around her shoulders, and her arm was wrapped around my torso. Every so often, I felt her hand trail across the small of my back, making my whole body shiver and adrenaline spike my veins. It wasn't a bad thing, but my entire life force was located in that one spot, so it was a whirlwind of physical feelings when ever her slender fingers when sweep across my life force. I knew that she knew what effect it had on me. But, honestly, it felt amazing.

But, if someone else did it, I would deck them.

After we had gathered around the campfire and sang, we headed off to our separate cabins. I had kissed Annabeth goodnight, and the feeling of it still rested on my lips. It was an amazing feeling. When I lay in bed, I was content, happy, and excited for Annabeth to be in my arms the next day.

But, even that blissful feeling couldn't keep the nightmare away.

_I stood in a long corridor. It wasn't lit, but sporadic torches gave off minimal light. I took one and walked down the stone hallway. Oddly, it was windy, but it was going back and forth. One moment, it would blow against me, and then it blow with me. There was this eerie moaning sound that came from the end of the corridor._ _Eventually, I ran to get to the end. There were torches everywhere, lighting up the full dead end of the hallway._

_ But that wasn't what I saw. It wasn't what filled my whole vision. There was a girl in a tattered, dirty, and torn white dress. It was flowed with the wind, and it had a high neckline made of lace, with sleeves made of that same lace that was tightly pressed to her skin. It looked kind of like a…a nightgown. She was chained to the middle of the wall by her hands and feet._

_ But still…that wasn't what I saw. Her face was beautiful, but pale. Her eyes were closed, and curly, blonde waist long hair blew in the wind, back and forth. But, her beautiful face was marred by a long, jagged cut starting at her temple and trailing all the way to her jaw. Blood trailed down her face and stained her dress. As I tried to comprehend who she was, a glint of green caught my eye. Around her neck, a long chain held an oval shaped piece of jewelry with an ornately carved trident with emeralds encrusted on it. I felt myself take in a painful intake of breath._

_ "Annabeth!" I yelled. I saw her body move; she was breathing. As she inhaled, the wind blew against me, and when she exhaled, the wind blew in my face._

_ It wasn't _wind…_it was her _breathing.

_ "Annabeth!" I yelled again. I started to reach into my pocket to take out Riptide when her eyes opened. I was expecting her beautiful grey eyes to look into mine, but all I saw was blackness. Her eyes were black. Like she didn't have eyes had all. It was just…empty. _

_ "Why?" she breathed. Her voice, though soft, rang through my head painfully. I fell to my knees, clutching my head. I forced myself to look into the face of my one true love._

_ The face of death._

_ She glared at me right before she opened her mouth and the fires of Hell erupted from her eyes and mouth, engulfing me._

**Well? It **_**told **_**you it was gonna get better…not quite so mushy gushy. Haha. Please review! I'd love to hear any suggestions! I will update soon….sorry about the cliffie. I know, I'm cruel. Maybe I'll update more today, though.**

***midnightwings96***


	4. Lights Out

**Thank you for the supportive reviews! It means a lot…I **_**do **_**hope more people will read it, so tell your friends, please!**

**Okay…so…you know the nightgown Annabeth is wearing in Percy's dream? Yeah, well, I did a REALLY quick sketch…one of the worst drawings I've ever created..it looks **_**nothing **_**like Annabeth…but I wanted to capture her nightgown because I thought that was one of the most visually interesting parts of his dream. So, the picture sucks…but I basically just wanted you to see the nightgown.**

**This is it….**

**I don't know if you can even see it…but there ya go!**

**Alright, to the disclaimer! I own **_**nothing**_**. **_**Nada. Zilch. **_**Percy Jackson, Peter Johnson, and Pierre Johansson are **_**all **_**Rick Riordan. Not me.**

**Okay…so the story continues….**

Annabeth's POV

As I changed into my favorite silk and lace white nightgown, I could feel my lips tingling from Percy's goodnight kiss. Gods, he was just so _perfect _for me. I loved him. So much.

All of my siblings were already asleep when I climbed into my bunk. I sighed heavily and eventually fell asleep with my hand clutching my locket. It was a content, dreamless sleep. For once.

But that didn't mean a nightmare didn't occur. It did once I had woken.

I cool hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me out of my bed. I tried screaming, thrashing, kicking, but I wasn't able to; my muscles couldn't move. I just stayed still as I was carried out. I tried to see who was holding me, but I couldn't. My eyes could only stay locked into where they were when I felt a hand slap onto my mouth.

But, I could see the Poseidon cabin, lights out.

And then, there was blackness.

Lights out.

Percy's POV

I jumped up right in my bed, breathing hard and sweating. When I processed what had just gone through my mind, I leaped out of bed, through on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed Riptide, and sprinted to the Athena cabin. Time seemed to go very fast…but very slow at the same time.

I kicked open the door to the cabin and looked at Annabeth's bed.

Annabeth's _empty _bed.

"What in Hades is going on?" I heard a boy say. Ignoring him, I felt the sheets. They were still warm. I then saw the lights switch on.

"Hey, Percy, what are you doing?"

I turned to the awaiting eyes and spat venomously at them. "She's gone!" They just looked at me, puzzled. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped, revealing my deadly sword. Two newbies gasped and backed up at the sight of it. "She's gone, damn it! Annabeth's gone!" Without another word, I sprinted to the Big House as horror and dread of the worst kind began to seep into my heart. Too horrorstruck to even open the door correctly, I kicked it open as well. I screamed into the empty looking corridor. "Chiron!"

"Percy? Is that you?" Chiron, in his wheelchair, wheeled into the room. He looked alert, so he must have still been up. When Chiron processed my most like awful and terrified expression, he lowered his voice and said, "What in Zeus's name happened?"

"Annabeth's gone," I said, my voice hard and void of emotion. But I knew my eyes were what held the terror and fear of my love. The centaur's eyes widened and said, "Are you sure? She might have just gone to the lake."

"I'm sure." Then I told him my entire dream. After being here for so long…I knew to tell Chiron _everything. _

After I was finished, he looked at me determinedly and said, "Go get four campers and go after her," he stated.

"Should we speak to Rachel first?" Rachel was our Oracle. She was the one to issue out quests and to give us prophecies to help us along the way.

Chiron shook his head. "No. Just go. Her life may depend on it." I nodded quickly and ran out of the Big House. I quickly picked out four of the best campers I knew of…quickly discarding the thought that Annabeth was one of them. As before, I kicked open the door of the Ares cabin. Not one of my brightest ideas.

All of the burly, tough looking children woke and stared at me, shocked that I would even think of doing what I just did. I ignored them. "Clarisse! Get your ass up! I need you!" Clarisse, red faced with anger, got up and walked up to me slowly. Even though I was six feet, Clarisse still had me by a couple of inches.

"Yeah, you do need me. You need me to kick your skinny white ass into next year!" She grabbed my shirt.

I convinced myself to ignore her annoying comments. "Clarisse! Annabeth's been kidnapped! Go get your damn stuff and freakin' come with me!"

Realization came across her features. I knew that she was probably wondering why Go with the Flow Percy Jackson was yelling and threatening people. But when she heard Annabeth's name, she realized that nothing would make me this hostile and ready to kill something than that. She nodded and went to gather her stuff. "Meet me at the lake. I've got to go get three more people." I then turned and sprinted out the door and towards the Hephaestus cabin.

When the door was kicked down, the process was repeated. "Eric! Get the hell up!" I walked quickly to his sleeping form and shook him awake. Eric had been at Camp Halfblood for two years. He was around fifteen years old. He was an amazing blacksmith…just as good, if not better, than Beckendorf. Also, he had some sort of power and immunity over fire. I didn't know why, but I would need him.

He blinked dizzily and when he saw the expression on my face, he said, "What the f—"

"Go get your stuff. Annabeth's been kidnapped. We need to go. Meet me at the lake!" I didn't wait to see if he was getting ready. He would; I knew that he knew that I would kill him if he didn't help. I sprinted to the Athena cabin again. The lights were on and everyone was panicked. A roar of voices almost kept me from my own frantic thoughts.

But, when they saw me, everything got deathly quiet. "Sarah, I need you to help me. Please get your stuff and meet me at the lake when you're done." She nodded and hastily gathered her stuff. Sarah was good friends with Annabeth…and was smarter than a whip.

I ran to the lake, knowing I needed another person, but the one person I needed wasn't here. I pulled a golden drachma from my pocket and threw it into the lake. "Please, goddess, accept my offering." When the drachma dissolved into the water, I said, "Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis". Mist shimmered for a moment before showing one of my best friends, and daughter of Zeus. She was walking at the head of her group of Hunters, her silver bow slung on her back.

"Thalia!" I yelled. Thalia jumped slightly and then she saw me and my doomed expression in my eyes.

"Oh my gods, Percy! What's going on?"

"Thalia, where are you?"

"I'm actually on my way to camp. We're about twenty minutes away. Why? What's happening?" she asked, worried. _Twenty minutes. _

I may not have twenty minutes.

But I couldn't do this without Thalia, so I would have to wait.

I looked into Thalia's blue eyes with a dread that seeped into my entire body. "It's Annabeth. She's been kidnapped."

Her eyes widened in terror. She then said hastily, "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Then the image disappeared.

Dread filled my entire body, so much I couldn't stand it. I collapsed onto my knees in the sand. I felt my hands coil through my hair and tug at the roots. Anything to make this feeling _go away. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Why did it have to be Annabeth!

I was breathing hard, so much I thought for a moment I might start to hyperventilate. Gods, just take me now. If Annabeth is dead, just take me now.

Clarisse's POV

When I had gathered my new electric spear and shield, I quickly made my way to the lake. The image of Percy kicking the door open and yelling frantically replayed over and over in my head. I had never seen him like that before. Even after he had bathed in the Styx, I knew I could still kick his ass, but, tonight, he actually looked…_dangerous. _I could almost feel power emanating from him in pulses.

_Clarisse! Annabeth's been kidnapped! Get your damn stuff and freakin' come with me! _His baritone voice had rung through my ears painfully. His voice was full of the power I could feel coming from him.

I knew before Percy had even said anything that something bad had happened to Annabeth. Only something like that could make one of the nicest guys at camp hostile, mean, and terrifying.

_There. _I said it. Percy was terrifying. It was like, almost, being in the presence of a god. But not just any god, my dad. Ares had that same anger and hostility in his voice that Percy had. It was enough to put a chill down my spine and make me want to run away screaming like a little girl.

As I approached the lake, I saw Percy's figure collapsed in the sand. He had dropped to his knees, his hands practically pulling his hair out by the roots. I saw his body heaving; he was breathing heavily. I looked at the lake behind him and saw that every time he took a deep inhale of breath, the water would rise about eight feet. And when he would exhale, the water would crash down and create huge waves. It happened again and again, until I thought one was going to hit Percy dead on. But it didn't. It was awful.

Damn, there was that chill on my spine again.

"Percy! Get up, man!" After a moment, he raised from the sand. "Do you realize what you were doing?"

He looked at me, death mostly in his features, but he looked slightly puzzled for a second. He turned to look at the lake and saw the multiple waves smacking into each other. His eyes widened a little bit before they went slack again.

It was then that we were joined with Eric from Hephaestus cabin and Sarah from the Athena cabin. _Not bad, kid. Not a bad crew at all. _Even though I was sure that if whoever took Annabeth was standing next Percy right now, all Percy would have to do is look at him and he would drop down dead. "What are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently. If he was so distraught over her, why weren't we getting her?

"Thalia. She's the last one. She's on her way. She should be here in about five minutes." His voice was dead. But it still echoed through my head, giving me what I knew was the beginning of a splitting headache.

_Thalia. _Well, the Goth chick did have skills with all the lightning and arrows and crap. I guess she would be a good asset. Two children of the Big Three…two _powerful _children of the Big Three could do a _lot _of damage.

I smiled to myself. Ready to kick some ass.

**Well? **_**PLEASE **_**review! And if you have suggestions with helping me with the plot…please tell me! It is **_**much **_**appreciated! I came up with Eric and Sarah…I knew I needed some awesome demigods for this quest…so I came up with two to help. The only ones I knew of from the books that aren't dead by ****The Last Olympian ****were Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. And, obviously, Annabeth is unable to help. Lol. I wish I could've had Beckendorf…he was awesome. But, considering he's dead…that wouldn't work.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***midnightwings96***


	5. More Than My Own Life

**Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days…I went on this trip so I haven't been near my computer. I hope you like this ...it's gonna build into some major kick ass action in later chapters! If you have any plot suggestions, please comment. Thanks so much!**

Thalia's POV

The Hunters and I reached camp in twenty minutes to the dot. My heart was racing I was so terrified for Annabeth. After all that had happened with the Titan War and everything else, she had to get _captured. _Not that I'm surprised. And, I mean, I love Percy like my own brother, but sometimes he can be such a douche. If _I _had been there instead of some freakin' _boy_, Annabeth would still be snoozing away in her bed dreaming of Percy. Ugh.

When the lake came into view, so did four figures. I quickly recognized Eric, Sarah, Percy, and…ugh...that Clarisse girl. I couldn't _stand _her…she was so…manly? I don't know. I just didn't like her. I had to admit, though, it wasn't a bad team that Percy had conjured up. Even though she was a dick, Clarisse was an amazing fighter, and Sarah and Eric had their own special advantages. And, of course, Percy had his kick ass son of Poseidon mojo going on and I had my lightning and stuff. We could do some _serious _damage.

"Percy!" I called, running over to him. I quickly assessed his stance. His head was bent down and one of his hands was tangled in his black hair like he was trying to pull it out by the roots. His other hand was at his side, clenched into a lethal fist. When he heard me, he released his poor hair and looked up. I almost gasped at the sight. Happy go lucky Percy was a different person. His face was contorted into a horrible mask of pain and torture. His mouth mashed into a hard line, his jaw set, and teeth clenched. His eyebrows were knit together like he was confused and in pain at the same time. But his eyes, oh his eyes, so beautiful and full of life were now…dead. All I saw was pain, torture, torment, and horror swirling around in those sea green orbs that are so much like Poseidon's.

It was the face of a man being led to the guillotine.

Feeling so scared and so dreadfully sorry for my cousin and friend, I slammed into him with a huge hug. I had to admit, he had filled out…even since the Titan War. It was like hitting a brick wall. "Percy," I whispered in his ear, unable to say more. I heard a little wave of comments disperse through the Hunters. They were disgusted with my friendship with Percy, but, thankfully, Lady Artemis understood our relationship and was fine with it.

"Thalia," Percy responded. His voice was broken and weak and…scared. Very scared.

When I released him, I looked deeply into his dead man eyes and said confidently, "We're going to find her, Percy. Don't worry."

Percy just nodded, unable to say more.

Then, Clarisse piped in. The impatient, inconsiderate crap bag. "Hey, so are you going to tell us what's going on and what you know? Because I'm sure hugging each other is going to keep Annabeth from being killed." I saw Percy flinch.

Then, with a deep breath that seemed to pain him, he began.

Percy's POV

I told them everything about the dream and finding Annabeth's bed empty. As every word slipped from my mouth, it felt like a part of me was dying. It was nice to have Thalia here, but I couldn't escape the feeling that I had a gaping hole in my chest that was getting larger and larger as time went on and Annabeth got farther away. And closer to death.

If she wasn't dead already.

No. _No. _I _refused _to think that. Annabeth is strong. She's the strongest person I know. She _will _survive.

After I finished, Sarah spoke up for the first time. Her high, soprano voice was too light and airy for the terrible atmosphere, but I could tell she was extremely upset for her sister. "So, what do we do? Where do we even _go? _Your dream wasn't really clear on that." I could see her 4.0 GPA brain working, trying to figure out the backdoor of the dream.

Eric then piped up, "Yeah, I mean. I'm sure there are a lot of corridors out there that could hold Annabeth."

Sarah shook her head, "No, I don't think Percy's dream was really literal. I mean, it obviously told Percy she was in trouble and that it's possible she could be killed, but I don't think it's possible for fire to blow out of her eyes and mouth without killing her. I would completely believe that she is chained up somewhere, but that fact makes me think that that is not where Annabeth actually is…it was just a way to make Percy aware that something was wrong."

"We should go to Olympus," Thalia said. Everyone looked at her questioningly. She looked back like the answer was obvious, "What easier way to find out where Annabeth is than to ask the gods? For all we know, a god might have taken her. If not, they may have noticed some suspicious behavior with someone and might be able to help. We'll ask Athena, and you can ask your dad, Percy…not that he would help with finding a daughter of Athena. But for you, he might just." She paused and assessed our expressions. "It's worth a shot."

"Annabeth's right. That's the only way we can even hope of finding where Annabeth is. I'm sure Argus will drive us to Manhattan. I could take Blackjack, but I don't think there are enough pegasi for us all." I noticed that my voice had lost its normal ring. It was…hollow. Well, it made sense. There was no reason for me to be happy without her, so what was the point? The only drive I had now to keep me going was the possibility of her being alive and me kicking the ass of whoever took her from me.

Sarah then said, "Well, call Blackjack. Maybe he has some more friends." I looked at her and nodded.

_Blackjack. _I simply called.

Eventually, I heard a distant swooping of large wings beating against the air. _Yo, boss. What's going on?_

_ Annabeth's been kidnapped. All five of us need to get to Manhattan. Can you get us there?_

_ Annabeth? Sure, boss. Anything you need, I'm here. I'll just call some of my buddies._

I looked at the awaiting, curious faces of everyone. "Blackjack will be here with some friends. He said he'll be able to get us there."

After about five minutes of wasted time saving Annabeth, four pegasi landed gracefully next to us.

_Uh, Blackjack?_

_ Yeah, boss?_

_ There's five of us._

_ I know, I couldn't get anymore; two of you will just have to double up. _Well, he tried.

"Okay, everyone get a horse. Eric, Sarah, you'll have to share. Blackjack could only get four." Sarah looked pleased, and Eric looked downright giddy. I hid my pained grimace from everyone as well as I could as I watched their obvious love story begin. I mounted Black Jack.

_ You gonna be okay, boss?_

_ I will if I find Annabeth._

Thalia's POV

After just lifting off the ground, Percy called out, "Everyone get as much sleep as you can. The ride won't take long, but you'll need your energy. We don't know what we're up against." I could tell Percy was putting on a brave face; he was falling apart inside.

Eventually, everyone was asleep except Percy and me. I steered my Pegasus closer to Blackjack so I could talk to him. Percy didn't acknowledge me; he just stared straight ahead as his hair whipped around from the wind. "Percy?" He didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"I will if I find Annabeth," he said simply. When he said her name, his dead voice came alive; it was like he fit all of his adoration and love for her into her name. He looked at me, his eyes hard yet still determined and horribly sad…and filled with an intensity that almost made me uncomfortable. I didn't know about all this stuff…I couldn't feel that way towards someone else.

I glanced down quickly before meeting his gaze again, "You really are in love with her, aren't you?"

He closed his eyes for a long time without saying anything. I couldn't help but see the glisten of a tear rolling down his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, they were full of such a sadness that almost put me into tears. With a small hint of a smile he said softly, "More than my own life." He then turned his head forward and didn't say anything.

For just the slightest moment, a tinge of jealousy crossed through me. I didn't like boys. I didn't _want _to like boys. But I had never felt such a strong emotion as Percy felt for Annabeth and I…I wanted to experience it. I knew love sucked, but I knew that it had an unbelievably amazing good side to it that made it worthwhile in the end. That fact was what made me hesitant to become a Hunter of Artemis, but I realized that Percy was the child of the prophecy, and I was getting in the way. I also had noticed how aggravated Annabeth got when Percy was completely oblivious to her feelings towards him, even though I noticed he had fallen for her long ago. I honestly didn't want to deal with that.

But I still would like to know how being in love feels.

But, I seriously didn't want to experience what Percy was feeling at this moment.

I don't think I could've taken it.

**Well? How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Annabeth will be in upcoming chapters more…I just thought it was too soon. And…she's probably still unconscious at this time. Lol. If you have suggestions or advice, please tell me.**

**Thanks! There is much more to come very soon!**

***midnightwings96***


	6. In Zeus's Name

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Disclaimer: I only own Eric and Sarah; everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and always will.**

**Okay, so this chapter is for .lover because of the amazing review! Thanks so much!**

Sarah's POV

I was awoken to the sound of Percy's voice telling everyone to wake up. We must be in Manhattan now. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I had been leaning on Eric…and that his arms were wrapped around my waist. My skin prickled with adrenaline where he touched me. He still was waking up, but he was yet to notice his position and open his eyes. I looked at his face very fully for the first time. For a child of Hephaestus, he was amazingly good looking. He had wavy chocolate brown hair that came right above his eyes, which were a deep midnight blue, from what I remembered. His face was slightly tanned, kind of an olive tone. He kind of wore a quirky side smile on his face; for what reason, I had no idea.

Everyone was getting off their Pegasi by now. I squirmed a little bit, trying to get released from his hold and wake him up at the same time. "Erm…Eric? Can you, kind of, let go of me?"

His eyes fluttered a little bit. "Huh?" After a second, his eyes snapped open and realized that he had me in his grip. He quickly pulled back his hands, "Um…I'm sorry, I didn't kno—"

I laughed, cutting him off, "It's okay. I don't mind. But we kind of need to go." He still looked slightly flustered as I nimbly leapt off the Pegasus. I looked back at him to find that quirky smile on his face again as he slid off our transportation. **(I can't remember any of the Pegasus names except for Blackjack so I just improvised haha) **I had to admit, I did like him. A lot. And I was sure he liked me. Beside the fact that I was a daughter of Athena and could tell if a guy had a crush on me, he just made it extremely obvious. But I didn't mind that. It was cute.

"Sarah? Eric? We need to go. _Now." _Percy said sternly. I didn't know Percy well, but I knew he basically saved the world and the gods from the evil Titan Kronos. I knew he could kick some major ass…and he was undefeated at sparring and Capture the Flag. I also knew he was a son of Poseidon and was powerful. I noticed him as soon as I had come to camp. I didn't like him. But his striking features immediately caught by attention. His black wavy hair with one streak of grayish silver from holding the sky, his unbelievably sea green eyes, his smile full of straight perfect white teeth, his amazingly lean muscles adorning his arms, legs, and practically his entire body. The man was gorgeous. Sexy. Hot. And every girl in camp thought so. I remember hearing some Aphrodite girls planning to steal him from Annabeth, but when they tried, Percy was completely oblivious. He never even looked at them. He only had eyes for my half sister.

But, now, he was different. He was still amazingly gorgeous, but…he was broken. I was amazed at how Percy could love so deeply at only nineteen. I thought people had to go through more to love as much as he did, but as I thought, he _had _been through much. Almost _too _much. Defeating a Titan, being lost in the ever changing Labyrinth, and even holding up the sky. By _himself. _But, then again, he did that for Annabeth. And he would do _anything _for her. I had heard Thalia talking to him last night before I had fully went to sleep. I wished I could feel that way. I only had little crushes that eventually faded away. But, to feel eternal love to someone like that was something I wanted. But, who didn't want that?

I quickly grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him behind me so we could catch up with the group. I had never been to Olympus, so behind all the fear for Annabeth, I was secretly excited. Especially to see my sister's architecture.

Eric had realized that I hadn't let go of his hand, so he just grinned again, and intertwined his fingers with mine. It felt great, so I didn't pull away. The man that controlled the elevator **(Dang it, I forget his name, too! Sorry, guys!) **looked tired, which didn't surprise me considering it was around 4 in the morning. "What are you kids doing here this time of night? The building's closed."

Percy pulled out his magic pen but left it uncapped, "We need to get to the 600th floor. Now." His tone was terrifying.

It didn't affect the man, though. "Sorry, kid, there is no 600th floor."

That pushed Percy off the edge. He uncapped Riptide and pointed it at the man's throat. I saw his muscles tense as he said, "_Now," _his voice was filled with venom as he spat at the man. I kind of felt sorry for the guy. He was absolutely terrified, so much so he could only nod.

We all filed into the elevator. I noticed Percy grimace in emotional pain as he saw Eric's and my fingers intertwined. The man inserted a key and pressed a button. The elevator moved ridiculously fast. Annabeth had upgraded it. I remember her telling me how agonizing it was to wait for an elevator to go up 600 levels. Before I knew it, we were at the top.

I couldn't help but smile. Olympus was all I'd ever dreamed it would be.

Percy's POV

During the ride up to Olympus, I couldn't shake the image of Sarah's and Eric's fingers clasped together in my head. It reminded me so much of Annabeth and me I could hardly keep from breaking down and bawling my eyes out. The hole was getting larger and larger; I could feel it.

We quickly made it to the Counsel Hall. Olympus was so beautiful. Annabeth had done such an amazing job. Everything was white marble and embellished with gold. The thrones Annabeth had designed were lined up in a half circle. Zeus's throne was in the middle with the white marble base but had black leather on it, it was very contemporary looking. Poseidon's throne sat to the left of Zeus's, and I had to admit, it was pretty grand. It was made of marble as well, but it had a greenish blue tint to it with sea green cushions. It even had a place for my father to place his fishing pole. The results of Annabeth creating my father such a wonderful throne was amazing. Poseidon actually quite liked Annabeth and was completely fine with me being in a relationship with her.

Hades's throne was solid glossy black. The top was designed to look like the outline of fire. It, too, looked great. Hades even gave Annabeth a pass to Elysium he was so happy. The only other two that stood out was Athena's and Aphrodite's. Athena's was silver with an owl carved onto the top. And Aphrodite's was made of pink tinted marble with fuchsia colored cushions. I'm not a fan of pink, but it was incredible.

Olympus was, at least, three times larger than it was now that all the minor gods had temples and thrones and everything else.

All the thrones were empty. All the gods were probably out making the world a better place or making it worse. "Okay, everyone, listen up. Thalia and I will stay here and try to contact our fathers. Clarisse, go over to the minor god temples and ask around if anything has been suspicious or if they know anything. Sarah, Eric, go everywhere else and try to find Athena while you're at it." They all quickly dispersed, leaving Thalia and me alone.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, a blinding pink light filled the Counsel Hall. When it faded, none other than Aphrodite, goddess of love, sat on her throne. She lounged on it comfortably, her legs hanging over one side as she leaned on the other. She wore a form fitting red dress with really tall red high heels. She, yet again, looked perfect. "Why, Perseus Jackson, it's so nice to see you again." She didn't acknowledge Thalia; she couldn't stand that she gave up men for Artemis. I bowed my head. "Isn't your life the perfect love story? I think it's the best I've seen yet." She said as she looked at her red nails.

Fury ignited through me, "Perfect? How is it perfect? I've just lost the love of my life and I have no idea where she is! How in freakin' Hades is it _perfect?" _

Aphrodite was not fazed by my outburst. "Well, of course, every good love story needs a little adventure, a little fear, a little heartbreak. It's boring if it's all just lovey dovey emotions. You should be thanking me; I'm doing you an enormous favor."

"Really? What?" I said through my teeth. Thalia touched my arm; a warning.

"After this little powwow, you and Annabeth will be closer than ever. That is, if both of you survive." She drew her attention from her nails and back to me.

"Well, why don't you help me by giving me an idea to where she is?"

Aphrodite thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose I could since you don't even know where to begin. But, that's, like, cheating." She sighed and then got up from her throne and walked towards me and said, "Two people have imprisoned your Anniebeth. You must go to Delos; you will find her there."

Delos? I never heard of it. Aphrodite must have noticed the confused look on my face because she then said, "Delos is the smallest of the islands in the Aegean and the birthplace of Apollo and Artemis. Surely you knew this, Thalia."

Thalia nodded. She couldn't stand Aphrodite as much as Aphrodite didn't like her.

I was so glad finally to have some sort of idea of how to find her. "Do you know who took her?"

"Yes, but I cannot say. But, you must know, this will be more difficult than you think. You could easily die. All of you."

Well, shit.

"But, I do have something for you Percy." She waved her hand in the hair and a small red bottle appeared in my hand. "This potion will heal Annabeth if she is hurt or dying. But, if you give it to her and either one of you have ever been in love with another, it will kill you both."

I immediately thought of Luke. I never really knew if Annabeth had loved him or not. Well, I knew she _loved _him, but whether it was brotherly love or something more I had no idea. She wouldn't talk about him and I honestly didn't want to either.

Then, to my utter astonishment, Aphrodite gave me a hug. "Good luck, hero." And then she vanished.

"Well, do you like having the goddess of love all over you?" I just glared at her, angry that she would even think that, let alone say it.

"Try to call your dad. If it doesn't work, sit on his throne. I'll try Poseidon." Thalia nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to contact Zeus. I quickly did the same, but when I didn't get an answer, I hopped up onto my dad's throne and waited.

Eventually, I felt a sort of rumbling in my head. _WHO DARES TO SIT ON _MY _THRONE?_

_ Dad! It's me, Percy! _I mentally yelled.

_Percy? I thought I _told _you to never do that again!_

_ I'm sorry, but you weren't answering my calls! I need your help! Annabeth's been captured!_

_ Annabeth? _ He actually sounded worried. _Do you know where she is? _

_Aphrodite told me she was on the original Delos. _

_ Well, what do you need me to do?_

_ I need a ship and it would be _really _nice if you could tell me _who _might have taken her._

_ I can handle the ship part, but I honestly don't know who took her, Percy. The only one I can think of who would know is Athena._

_ Okay. Well, thanks for the ship, then. _

_ Percy? Are you going to be okay? _ Poseidon sounded worried.

I sighed and said what I had said to Blackjack and Thalia. _I will be when I find Annabeth. _

_Good luck, then, son. You'll need it. And when you go back to camp, the ship will be there. _Then, he was gone. I opened my eyes and hopped off the throne, patting my sleeves to stop them from smoking. If I had stayed on there too long I would have burned to ashes. Thalia was watching me.

"He didn't answer me, even when I got on his throne. He must have realized it was me, so he didn't attack. Or say anything, for that matter." She looked at my smoking clothes, "I see you got a hold of Poseidon. What did he say?"

"He couldn't tell me anything, but he is going to send us a ship to camp for us to sail to Delos."

Her eyes widened, "Well, that's…generous."

I was about to say something when a blinding silver light filled the room. It was Athena with Sarah and Eric. They must have found her. She looked murderous, her silver grey glare practically burning into my soul. I would've broken down from seeing her eyes that were just like Annabeth's if she wasn't so furious. "PERCEUS JACKSON! WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" she yelled as she walked over and picked me up five feet off the ground by the shirt.

Well, crap.


	7. Finally!

**Okay, I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while. I haven't died. **** I've had finals and stuff and an audition for a musical at my school…I'm SOOO scared about it…I hope I get a part.**

**But, anyway, I know you are here to read the roller coaster ride of Percabeth's topsy turvy relationship, not my inner turmoil about high school musicals (no pun intended). **

**On with PERCABETH! (I own nothing)**

Eric's POV

When Percy said that I had to look for Athena with Sarah, my mood increased incredibly. I mean, I _know _she has absolutely no reason to like a child of Hephaestus. And…I know I can be a jerk sometimes, and that I've hurt her feelings before, but I think she might have feelings for me. I really, truly, do. Or, at least, I hope so, because I've honestly never liked anyone else more than her. And, really, I think I might…actually…be…falling in love with her.

But, that's really hard to identify, isn't it? I think so because the only thing I want to do is be with her. The only thing I want to hear is her voice and laughter. The only thing I want to see is her silver gray eyes staring into mine. And the only thing I want to feel is her fingers intertwined with mine. That has to be love, right?

"Eric, come on. We should check out the Athena temple." Sarah's voice cut through my internal pondering. My stomach flipped when our gazes locked for the slightest of seconds. I nodded and followed.

The temple of Athena was magnificent, probably because Annabeth wanted to please her mother. Well, if she hadn't, the goddess of wisdom honestly cannot be pleased. It was traditional Greek: white marble columns, statues, etcetera. But, the carving work was amazing. On one wall, there were three elegant flying owls carved intricately into the marble. And of course the amazingly accurate statue of Athena in battle armor with an owl on her shoulder. Sarah's mother was pretty as well, but Sarah didn't have that hard line in her lips. Sarah's were soft and gentle and…oh, gods, I need to shut up now.

"Wow," Sarah breathed.

"Yeah." I paused for a long while. About ten minutes later, I asked, "Percy's seems really pissed."

Sarah turned around and looked at me as if I was stupid. "Of _course _he is! His girlfriend was kidnapped right under his nose!" She looked…furious. That wasn't something that happened to Sarah often. But, she pulled off looking angry very nicely…

I like Percy, and I know he's going through a lot. He seems almost broken. But, that doesn't mean he has to be a douche and be mean to Sarah and me. Why he was acting so weird, I didn't know. "Well, that doesn't mean he has to be a bitch about it." **(I thought Eric should have some various flaws, unlike Percy **** lol. One is not really thinking things through and not thinking about how other's feel. He is also prejudiced.)**

Sarah's silvery eyes flashed furiously. She walked briskly up to me so we were standing only a foot apart. She was as tall as me, so I really got an eyeful of the icy glare she was sending my way. It was terrifying…but still ridiculously beautiful at the same time. "What?" she asked icily, "Do you even _understand _what's going on? Annabeth could _die! _She could be _killed! _How do you think Percy feels? How would _you _feel if the love of your life had been kidnapped and most likely tortured and _murdered?" _As she said those words, I immediately thought of Sarah, and how heartbroken I would be if something happened to her. The realization finally racked through my body after all these years crushing on her. I was ridiculously in love with her.

Suddenly, my need for her was too great. I suddenly wanted to close the small distance between us. "And another thing—" Before I knew it, I whipped my arms around her waist, yanked her forward, and vigorously pressed my lips to hers. After the initial shock, she tried to push me away. She was surprisingly strong, but I held fast. I moved my lips against hers and then…she kissed me back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and tangled in my hair, pulling me closer.

Finally! _Finally! _I could've stayed that way forever.

Until we were interrupted with a blinding silver light. When it was gone, it revealed none other than Athena, standing next to us in _her temple _watching us clung to each other in a way that was probably not respectful to a goddess. Or anyone, for that matter. We quickly jerked away from each other, terrified of the icy glare Athena was giving us. Especially me.

After staring us down, she said icily, her voice very similar to Sarah's, "How _dare _you disrespect me like this in my own temple? Especially you, Sarah."

I spoke up, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I forced—"

"_Quiet!" _I immediately fell silent. "Why are you here?"

"To look for A—" I began, but Sarah cut me off.

"Uh…Mom? It's…it's Annabeth. She's been captured," she said timidly. I watched the fury in her eyes grow until it felt like I was beginning to combust.

With a deep breath, she screamed, "_WHAT?" _When she realized how we were completely frozen in fear that she would zap us or something, she said, "Who are you here with?"

"It's just me, Eric, Clarisse, and…uh…Percy Jackson."

Athena's mouth actually dropped open for the slightest millisecond before she grabbed both of our arms and blinded us with the same bright silver light.

**Sorry this one is REALLY short…but I will update soon to make it up for you! I will write like CRAZY! And the reason for this chapter was only to get a little Eric and Sarah action going…and of course I needed a reason for Athena to appear…..I hope you like it!**

***midnightwings96***


	8. Update 1

Okay, so I just wanted to update. I KNOW I promised some QUICK UPDATES, but my parents kind of make me get off the computer as soon as I get on. But, I'll be trying! I also want to start another fanfiction, or at least start planning it. I want to know your opinion, so please tell me. I'm going to write a Post Superman Returns fanfic that's really all about Clark and Lois's relationship growing, but with, of course, a little action here and a litter action there. So, if you like this idea, TELL ME. If you don't, TELL ME. And if you have ANOTHER idea, TELL ME! Thanks so much! And, trust me, I am NOT going to drop this Percabeth story…I love it WAY too much and I don't want to do that to you, or me. As soon as I can get on the computer for more than ten minutes without getting my head chewed off, I will update. Promise.

Review? Comment? Suggestions?

***midnightwings96***


	9. Broken

**Okay, so I thought I might post some answers to my reviews (which I still want, by the way, so TELL YOUR FRIENDS!)…so, here goes nothing…**

**DubieLufsBoyzz1: We're doing Little Women: The Musical. I've never acted before, so I'm really glad I got a role (though small). I actually received the role of Clarissa, one of the characters in Jo's book. So, it's great experience, and when our school does The Sound of Music and Wicked, I will be working my BUTT OFF for a part (preferably a large, main part ****). But, I'm the only freshman to get a part, so that's really flattering.**

**.lover: Okay GML (haha…get it?), calm down, breathe. Breathe. Cause every little thing…is gonna be alright! Well, it might be, I haven't quite decided. LOL. However, I'm extremely flattered that you're hyperventilating over my story, but I would prefer you to be **_**alive **_**to read it. Haha. **

**I own nothing.**

Percy's POV

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Athena's grey eyes glared at me murderously. That is really the only negative part in dating Athena's favorite daughter, mainly because if anything happened to her favorite daughter, I would most likely be bloody toast.

And that's what I was just about to be. Bloody toast. I stammered in fear, unable to make any sort of words. Who knew? Maybe demigods can develop a speech impediment, too, not just dyslexia and ADHD.

Athena dropped her death grip on Sarah and Eric's arms and charged towards me screaming, "If you have done ANYTHING to hurt her, I SWEAR in the name of HADES that I will KILL YOU and personally make sure that you will be in TARTARUS for ETERNITY!" I flinched in horror. Honestly, Ares or even Hades had nothing on Athena. I should know; I've faced both of them. I just stared at her, dumbfounded, as horror rocked through my body.

Thank the gods for Thalia, because she then stepped up. "Um, Athena? I'm sure Percy would love to explain, but I think he's kind of afraid you might blast him to bits…could you possibly tone it down a level?" I didn't really like how she said that I was afraid, but I was thankful that she said something.

Athena's head whipped towards Thalia's direction, her eyes blazing. She stared at Thalia for a moment before I saw her muscles relax slightly. Almost instantly, my terror subsided almost completely. She slowly turned her gaze back on me. Her gaze wasn't near as blood thirsty, but it still had a lining of ferocity underneath the gray color. She glared at me and said icily, "You have one chance to explain yourself. I will listen. But that doesn't mean I'll understand."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I didn't know if I could handle telling the story again. Talking about Annabeth made me feel like a little piece of my heart was being ripped to bits each time. But, I had to. I held my hands out in a pleading, _begging _gesture. I could see Athena's hidden shock in her eyes. I didn't know what she saw, but I'm sure it wasn't attractive. "Please, Athena." I then told her of my dream, every last detail. At some points her anger came to the surface and I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she growled at me, but she reined it back in eventually. After I was finished with the dream, I said, "As soon as I woke up, I ran to check on her…but she was already gone. I ran to Chiron to inform him, and he immediately told me to get four more people and go looking. I got the four most talented demigods at camp and we rushed here on pegasi, hoping that there might be some knowledge on what's going on. Please," I begged and tried to keep from sobbing and the same time, "help me. I know you've never liked me; you probably hate me even more now. But, I can't live without Annabeth. She's my life, and without her, there is no point to living at all." I practically poured out my heart and soul in front of the goddess of wisdom. If this didn't work, then I was hopeless.

Athena's POV

I had never been more outraged in my entire life, more so than when I found Poseidon and Medusa making love on the floor of my own temple! It was no surprise that Percy Jackson, son of _Poseidon_, would be the one to officially push me off the edge. I was ready to blast that ungrateful, son of a bitch to Tartarus then and there.

But once the daughter of Zeus convinced me to calm down just to hear him out and I finally looked at him eye to eye, without the presence of my blinding rage, I was shocked. The boy was…broken. I had seen him light hearted, determined, and showing how much he loved life. But, when I saw his emerald sea green eyes: dead and lifeless, it stopped me upright. It was worse when he had begun speaking. His voice rung with the hidden emotion that did not show in his eyes. He was _begging _me. Begging to spare his life and help him find my favorite daughter.

And then, he said, "She's my life, and without her, there's no point to living at all." The true extent of his feelings rammed into me with the force of Zeus's lightning bolt. The boy really did love Annabeth. I had never really realized that until now; I had thought it was merely a crush and eventually he would break her heart. But then I realized, if anyone's heart would ever be broken in that relationship, it would be his. Sadly, though, it already had.

But, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades! He was only nineteen years old! In all my years, I had never seen such strong love evident in someone's face as much as Perseus Jackson for my Annabeth. I almost…_almost_…felt incredible sorry for him. If he finds my daughter…_alive_, I might just learn to like him.

I noticed him waiting for me to make a response. My voice even and calm with no emotion, I said, "I have no knowledge of my daughter's condition or her captors. I will keep a close eye on everyone, though. Do you know where she is?"

I could see the beginnings of tears around the bottom rim of his eyes. "Delos," he simply stated. _Delos._ My, I hadn't thought of that speck of an island in many millennia. I immediately thought of Artemis and Apollo, but quickly shook it off. Artemis was too kind to young maidens, and Apollo was too stupid to pull it off. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, but now that I knew, no one would be able to get past my vision. My daughter will be found.

Whether she would be alive or not, was yet to be determined. A lump formed in my throat. Of course, I would live on, but my thoughts trailed to someone who wouldn't.

I looked into Perseus's dead eyes, and all I could think about is that if my daughter died, she would bring someone down with her.

I didn't know what to think about that.

**Okay! So, how was that? I liked writing this chapter because I finally got to be in Athena's head. It was also fun to make her cuss and all in her mind but be all formal when she spoke…well, formal most of the time. Haha. So PLEASE review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm shooting low, cause I have no idea how many people are watching, but I need TEN REVIEWS to continue onto the next chapter. **

**Also, I want to know your opinion on whether I should start a new story, based on Clark Kent/Superman, and Lois Lane. And, of course, it would be post Superman Returns (Brandon Routh as Superman). So, please give me your opinions and ideas! It is MUCH appreciated!**

**Oh, and check out my profile! I added all sorts of funny crap about me on there, so I would love for you to read! **

**TEN REVIEWS!**

***midnightwings96***


	10. Light Before Darkness

**Okay, guys. I honestly was kind of disappointed. I don't ask for much(at least I don't think I do), and I only asked for TEN reviews. I only got EIGHT. I want you guys to tell your friends, SHARE THE LOVE PLEASE! The only reason I'm going on with updating is because the eight people that DID review wanted an update…and I couldn't refuse that. I **_**really **_**want to continue this story, but I won't if I can't get reviews and feedback, because that doesn't help me get better at writing. And that's the reason I do fanfiction anyway. Not only for amusement, but to improve. So, thank you VERY much to the eight people who did review…you are the only reason I am continuing. OH, and by the way, greekmythologylover…must I say it again? Breathe. **_**Breathe. **_**In through the nose, out through the mouth.**

**OH, and just so you know, I came up with an idea for a sequel to this story and I would love to be able to write it, but…wait for it…I need reviews! I WILL finish this story, but for a sequel, I gotta get some more readers.**

**I know you guys understand. **

Annabeth's POV

I saw light before I saw darkness. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be dead, because I felt this horrible throbbing pain in my skull. Dead people don't feel pain, do they? Unless they're, like, in Tartarus or The Fields of Punishment.

I slowly gained control of my eyelids, and I opened them slowly. After a moment of looking around like an idiot, I realized I was in some sort of cavern of stone. I felt the cold grey rock underneath my skin and through the thin fabric of my nightgown, making me shiver involuntarily. Eventually, I hesitatingly sat up. I had to figure out what was going on, who had taken me, and how to get back to my Percy. Oh, _Percy. _Was he coming for me now? Or, had he not noticed I was even gone? I gritted my teeth: No, Percy was coming to save me. I could feel it.

"Well, well, well," a rough, bass voice resonated throughout the cavern, echoing against the walls. "Sleeping Beauty awakes," the voice said with a really, _really _aggravating, sarcastic tone.

I looked around frantically for the source of the voice; I could fine none. "Who are you?" I said loudly. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." I spun around, heart pounding in my chest, to see a tall luminous man with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. I tried to look at his face, but I was unable too. My eyes couldn't go any farther up than his throat.

"Who are you?" I said quietly; I tried to add a steely, intimidating sound to my voice, but I was still too rattled to really pull it off.

The man crossed his arms, "You don't need to know that now."

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, my fright leaking through slightly.

"You'll find out soon enough," he simply stated.

Something about that angered me. My anger rose to where I could hardly contain it. "You know that when Percy comes, he's going to rip you limb from limb, you bitch!" I screamed.

He laughed in amusement, "And you know, that when your little darling 'Percy' comes, he's going to die. Brutally. Either dying by _my _very eager hand, or by finding your dead body limp on the floor. Either way, he's going to die."

I felt my fingers curl around a jagged rock. With an outburst of anger, I screamed in murderous rage, leapt up, and made an aim with the rock for his chest. With amazing speed, he dodged it easily and clamped his hand around my arm. I immediately froze, unable to move; I even stopped breathing. "That was very stupid, girl." He picked me up and laid me back down on the rock. As soon as my skin touched the cold stone, I blacked out.

Percy's POV

Athena sent us back to Camp Halfblood after Clarisse showed up empty handed, thankfully, without vaporizing me in the process. For some reason, she seemed all of a sudden…softer. I didn't mention it, afraid my head might get blown off, but it was tempting, none the less. The only downside was he sent us to Camp in the middle of a chariot race, and we almost got trampled by the oncoming horses and chariots with quite sharp objects connected to its hull.

On another note that made me jealous, sad, and automatically pissed, Sarah and Eric seem even more close and mushy than before. I guess witnessing Athena's rage enlightened them on how fast they could _die_, so they got together when or if anything ever happened to each other. Thalia was being uncharacteristically sweet towards me lately, probably out of sympathy, not that she knew anything about what I was going through because she wouldn't ever experience the feelings I feel for Annabeth.

As soon as we barely escaped from an Ares chariot, we made our way for my father's awaiting ship. I was eternally grateful for my father, especially after I saw the nice ship he sent for me. It didn't have an engine…it didn't need to. I could control the current and make the boat travel faster than anything else. It was very old fashioned: with sails and everything, but I liked it that way better. It felt more natural to me. The sails were an emerald green color with a silver trident embellished on it. I thanked my father in my head and went to explore the ship while the others gather food and supplies. Gradually, campers began to flock around the ship, curious. I ignored them as best I could as I climbed on deck.

The first thing that caught my eye was a thick piece of stiff white parchment paper nailed onto the bough of the sail. It said in an elegant script, _Good luck. If you need anything, just give me a call. _Then it was signed by Poseidon himself. I was eternally grateful that my dad had finally accepted Annabeth as my girlfriend. Well, _girlfriend_ wasn't exactly the right way to describe Annabeth. She's the love of my life…I'm only going to want her. So, _girlfriend _isn't the right title for her. At least, not in my opinion.

An idea crossed my mind when Sarah, Eric, Clarisse, and Chiron entered the ship. That idea put my mind on a whole new level of determination.

Annabeth will survive.

She _has _to.


	11. Addition

_**I KNOW! I haven't updated in, literally, FOREVER! I'm SOOO sorry guys! I just kind of lost interest. But, one day, I opened up my email to find 6 new reviews from none of my current stories, but from this one! 6! So, I'm picking it back up, but keep in mind that I have two other stories that I'm actively working on. (Read those too! One is a Vampire Diaries one and the other is for the Maximum Ride Series!) I won't be able to update very quickly, but I promise to do my best. **_

_**It's been a while, so I would like to know if you think my writing has declined, improved, or stayed the same as well. I like to know if I've made progress with my writing skills. All of you understand, I'm sure.**_

Annabeth's POV

I groggily came to when I heard a growly, husky voice resonate through the cave. "Damn it! It is so boring! Why do _I _have to keep watch while _you _get to flit around, doing whatever sort of crap you want? I'm sick of this! I'm leaving right now!" I kept my eyes closed.

"Sit _DOWN_ you filthy imbecile! I'm tired of your petty complaints! _You _were the one who wanted revenge on that Poseidon child, not me! If I had not teamed up with you, _she _would already be in the Underworld and this would already be _over!"_ a strong, melodic voice rang around the room. It sounded odd, like a voice like that should never be that harsh. It seemed…unnatural. It also was extremely familiar. Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met these people before, and that they weren't to be taken lightly.

"Besides! _I _have an image to uphold! _You,_ however, hook up with _whoever_ and don't really care what you do or how you do it! So, it makes sense for _you _to be staying here while _I_ make sure no one suspects us! Everyone already knows quite clearly that we both have a grudge against these two demigods."

Then, everything was quiet. The lady must have scared the crap out of that guy.

_Gods,_ that lady was uptight! I've never heard anything like that in all my life except for one time when—

My heart stopped as did my breathing.

I knew who she was.

_We're doomed._

Sarah's POV

We had been on the ship about 2 hours. So far, everything seemed okay except for the fact that Eric was dreadfully seasick, his head hung over the railing while he moaned in nausea. I felt sorry for him, but that wasn't going to keep me from doing my part in getting to Delos as soon as possible.

Everything seemed to be going okay. Percy was steering with perfect precision and accuracy, Thalia was up top searching for an upcoming Delos and anything that might try to, say, eat us. Like a sea monster or something of that type. Knowing the luck of the people in this group, it's bound to happen eventually. Clarisse was sparring with the air for a lack of something to do. We were basically waiting. The ocean was calm and the sea was bright blue, thanks to Poseidon, god of the sea and storms.

However, there was a little problem with _lightning._

Apparently, Zeus still wasn't too fond of Percy.

Even with the pleasant weather and clear sky, the bolts of lightning directed at Percy wouldn't _stop_.

_ZAP!_ Percy jumped about six feet to the right directly before a bolt of lightning striked at the exact spot he was standing, blowing a hole in the floor. He landed with a slight _oof! _Clarisse bellowed in laughter.

Thalia sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky. "No offense, Dad, but would you _shut up?"_

A dark rumble resonated through the sky, but everything afterward was quiet. I chuckled. I found Thalia's and Zeus's relationship to be highly entertaining.

Eric, green, limply stood from his position by the rail and said weakly, "When are we going to freaking _get there already?" _

Percy smirked, but the amusement didn't reach his eyes. "Not too long."

Eric groaned and leaned over the railing again as he said, "That's what you said an _hour _ago!"

After that, boring was an understatement. I lay on the deck, soaking up some sun, while everyone else relaxed. Even Eric was able to make it to a cot and sleep.

Percy, however, was still standing rigid, hands tight on the wheel, his face hard and green eyes worried. I sighed and got up, moving towards him.

He didn't acknowledge me as I walked up to him. He kept his gaze forward, the warm breeze blowing in his thick black hair. "Percy?" I asked quietly.

He didn't look at me. "Hmm?"

"I know I don't necessarily understand exactly how you feel right now, but don't you think you should relax? Take a nap or something? When was the last time you slept?"

"Sarah," his voice was hard and formal. His face seemed concentrated, like he was thinking about something and very determined, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

I sighed. I wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with him; he was too lost in his own mind. Then, a big loud sound that sounded like a BOOM and a _swish_ mixed together. It was right behind me. Startled, I whirled around.

Only to scream like a little girl and run behind Percy.

A big, huge, terrifying, black hellhound stood there with a boy with black hair, eyes, and clothing on its back.

To my utter astonishment, Percy broke into a genuine grin. "Nico! Mrs. O'Leary! Oh my gods! How did you know I was here?"

The boy—who I noticed was astonishingly good looking and about my age—cracked a mischievous smile and said, "I know people." He slid off the hellhound and gave Percy one of those odd "Guy Hugs" that I've never understood where it's a mixture of slapping each other's backs and giving them a handshake.

I couldn't help but notice his tall, lean build, clad in black jeans that fit perfect, a black V-neck t-shirt, a to die for black leather jacket, and black combat boots. He looked muscular, but more long and graceful, kind of like Percy, but shorter.

The two boys were chatting away like school girls while we all stood there, waiting.

I cleared my throat.

Percy looked at me and realization crossed his features. "Oh! Nico, this is Sarah McKleyan, daughter of Athena, and I think you know everyone else except for Eric…I think he's somewhere sleeping." I couldn't help but feel smug at Nico's appreciative gaze at me. "And Sarah, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Clarisse knows you."

He gave me a sexy side smile as he said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too," I said with a smile. But inside? I was shocked.

Hades? He _had _to be a son of _Hades_? Of _all_ people? I've never known a child of Hades, so I didn't know how much they inherited from their father.

"Hey, Perce, I'm sorry about Annabeth," his voice deep and seriously hot, even though it was sad. _No, no! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know him!_

Percy's face—which had been excited for that small moment—turned ashen. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Nico put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it'll be alright, man. We'll find her."

Percy nodded and put his hands back on the wheel.

I walked away, but not before I saw Nico's gaze sweep over me once again and his wink towards me.

And not before I saw a still slightly green and groggy Eric looking back and forth between us, outrage in his eyes.

_**Review! If you like my comeback in this story, review! Show me the love! Please?**_

_***midnightwings96***_


	12. Bad Sleeping Habits

**Okay! So…I have finished my Vampire Diaries fanfiction, **_**The Power of Love, **_**and now I can update without getting caught up in that! (Even though, I have to admit, it's my favorite story I've written…you should check it out, if you're into the Vamp Diaries…and extraordinarily hot vampires…no Edward Cullens in this bunch :D )**

**Okay, this chap is going to be surrounded around the supporting characters more than Percy and Annabeth…just a heads up.**

For a son of the god of the dead, Nico could not sleep for the life of him. He tossed in his cot restlessly, oddly unable to slip into the darkness that he was so familiar with.

He flipped onto his back in exasperation and looked up at the wooden ceiling of the boat.

Frowning in irritation, he quietly growled, "Oh, to _Hell _with it!" before leaping out of the cot, slipping on his jeans, and walked on deck, as silent as death itself.

The full moon shone brightly, lighting up the darkness in a very mellow, cool light. Nico's dark eyes roamed the deck before landing on a tall figure at the wheel. He sighed. _Percy._

"Percy, man, what are you doing up?" he said, sauntering over to his closest friend.

Eyes never straying from the water, he said dully, "It's not like I'm going to sleep, Nico." Dark circles lay under his emerald green eyes, which were dull and almost…dead. His skin was a pasty white.

"Have you even tried? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," he said, smirking humorlessly.

"Perce, I know you're worried about Annie, but you need to sleep. Curse of Achilles or not, you need to be strong for _whatever _we're about to face. Annabeth deserves that."

Well, thank the _gods_ thatgot his attention. Percy stared at Nico, his eyebrows drawn together, for a long moment before nodding. "You're right. I'll try." He motioned towards the wheel, "You think you can handle that?"

Nico scoffed, "Well, _yeah._ And it's not like Poseidon is gonna sink a ship his _son _is on, Perce."

A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he said, grinning the tiniest bit, "Good point," before turning and heading below deck.

***PERCABETH***

Gods_, how can Percy even _enjoy_ this? _Nico thought, bored to absolute tears. The moon was still out and showed no sign of setting anytime soon so Nico could escape his boredom.

Absentmindedly, he looked around the deck for anything interesting to help keep his sanity.

Suddenly, a sleek, billowing whiteness caught his eye. _ What the—?_

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what—_who—_it was.

_Sarah._

She stood at the railing, looking out into the water, her blonde hair blowing in the wind with her long, white nightgown. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. The moon's light lit up the gold in her hair and shone against the white of her gown, making her darkened silhouette getting his absolute, full attention.

He couldn't help but ogle at her slender waist, the dramatic curve of her hips, her long, killer legs. Oh, _Hades,_ he thought, swallowing convulsively.

But, then, he forced his darker, more mysterious side out and grinned mischievously. He looked at the wheel before looking up at the sky. _Hey, I know I'm not your son or anything, but could you keep the boat on track, please?_

A split second later, Nico saw the steering wheel adjust itself. _Huh. Thanks, Uncle. _He thought he heard a bit of a deep, amused chuckle radiate in his head at the term _Uncle._

Getting back to the task at hand, he looked back at Sarah, her golden hair glowing like a halo around her head. _Well, here goes._

***PERCABETH***

Sarah. Couldn't. Sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. As to why, she wasn't so sure. Maybe it was because they were on a deadly adventure and she could die at any moment. Maybe it was because she was too scared as to what might happen.

Maybe it was because she couldn't get two pairs of eyes out of her head. One of them was a warm, homey, kind hazel that she was incredibly comfortable and familiar with.

The other, however, was the complete opposite. They were unfamiliar, unknown, completely mysterious, and unbelievably intriguing.

Not to mention, they were blacker than the blackest night. Blacker than the very pits of the Underworld.

Which made complete sense, considering he was the son of Hades.

So, since she had no hope of ever sleeping, Sarah snuck up to the deck, hoping the cool sea breeze and the calming sound of the ocean could sort out her thoughts.

Those thoughts, though, got interrupted.

"Can't sleep?"

With a quiet gasp, Sarah whipped around to see a dark figure.

The dark figure with thick, tousled black hair, dark wash jeans, no shirt, and intoxicatingly black eyes that just happened to be named Nico di Angelo . Sarah felt her silver eyes widen as she took in his presence, trying not to ogle.

It didn't help that he was completely and utterly bare chested. She couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or not. Lean muscles sculpted his torso that was so perfect, they made Sarah's fingers itch to touch them. His pale skin glowed iridescently in the moon light.

Sarah shook herself out of her trance and brought her gaze back to his face…not that it wasn't beautiful, either. He must have noticed her staring from the arrogant and amused smirk on his face.

"N-no. You, either?" His smirk grew as he advanced towards her.

"No," he said, his dark baritone voice ringing through her head.

Sarah swallowed before answering, her voice more strong this time. "Why not?"

He laughed lightly, leaning on the railing and staring off into the night. "Who knows? I normally sleep like the dead." Nico snuck a glance at her, raising a dark eyebrow suggestively. Her eyes were wide. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Too much to think about, I suppose."

There was a short moment of silence before Nico turned his body to face Sarah. His face was curious. "What's on that mind of yours?"

A worn sigh escaped her throat. "A lot. I've never been on a quest before; I'm not sure what to expect. Then that makes me wonder…what happens after this. Where do I go from here? Do I just keep training or do I…do something else? What's my purpose?"

A fresh breeze tousled his sleek hair as Nico watched her, his lips a straight line.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Sarah eyed him suspiciously before nodding consent. "I think, especially as a demigod, it's best to live life to the fullest of every single day, every _hour,_ even…because you never know when your life is going to come to a stuttering halt. You never know if you'll live to see tomorrow, so make the _moment _you're in _right now_ count."

Subconsciously, Nico had moved closer to Sarah, making the distance between them only mere inches. His black eyes smoldered into hers, and she found herself unable to look away. He could only be about 15, but his eyes held _so much_. Sarah hardly knew Nico, but she could tell he had been through enough to last him multiple _lifetimes. _Her life most likely had been a piece of cake compared to his.

And let's face it, Hades was probably not the most sensitive and loving father.

"So," he continued, "Have you made today worthy of being your last day? Have you lived it to the fullest?" he said, his voice turning to a low whisper that drawled erotically in her ear.

Sarah's mind went blank as his eyes swept her even farther away as if she were floating. "I…I'm not sure," she whispered, her voice not strong enough to speak any louder.

"Maybe," he breathed heavily. His cool breath swept across her face and she caught the smell of eucalyptus. "Maybe I can help you decide," he whispered as he slowly closed the distance between them, his midnight hair casting a shadow on her face.

Then, before she could even register what he was doing, Nico eliminated the space between them and pressed his lips against Sarah's.

She had never been electrocuted before, but she was sure that it held nothing to what she felt now. Lightning bolts coursed through her body as her heart beat sped so much she could feel her blood pounding through her body and head. He leaned back slightly, and Sarah immediately felt the loss of that adrenaline pounding high she just experienced. _She _kissed him this time, and neither of them pulled back.

Slowly, their lips began to move, completely in sync. As they each got hungrier for more, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his cool hands grip her hips through the thin fabric of her night gown. He pulled her hips forward so they were pressed up against each other, not one inch of space between them.

In the back of her mind, though, she felt a slight tugging…as if she had forgotten something…or maybe some_one._

Like a load of bricks had just been dumped on her head, Sarah remembered.

_Eric._

Her silver eyes flashed open as she realized what she was doing and _who _she was doing it with. A gasp escaped her lips before she pulled away as if she had been burned.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Nico asked, his dark eyebrows pulled together in confusion and worry.

Her mouth hung agape until she forced her lips to speak, "I…I need to go."

She turned to go, but felt a strong grasp clamp down on her arm. "Sarah." She turned her head. His expression was unreadable. "I don't know about you, but…that made today worthy of being my last."

Her eyes widened at his bold statement. What could she possibly say to that?

Still unable to think clearly from the high of the kiss and the guilt that came from it, she decided on saying nothing.

Tears pooling in her eyes, she pulled her arm from his grasp and ran below deck.

The guilt only increased when she realized that that kiss had made today worthy of being her last, too.

**SO! Okay, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Percy and Annabeth…but I can't help but feel myself drawn into the Sarah/Eric/Nico triangle….so in the reviews, tell me what you think and who you think Sarah should end up with! **


	13. Don't Back Down

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long…it takes me a little to get inspired, but since I just finished The Son of Neptune last night (it was AWWEESOOOMME! :D :D :D), my muse was calling at me to write a new update!**_

_**Okay, so I left you guys with some Nico/Sarah bonding (Boy, did they **_**bond!)**_**…until, that is, Sarah remembered Eric.**_

_**Just so you guys know, I'm not quite sure yet which boy Sarah will end up with yet, so feel free to make suggestions and try to convince me which side! Team Eric? Or Team Nico? Let me know! **_

Nico couldn't get Sarah out of her head. It was like her image was burned into his mind.

She was just so…There weren't words to describe her, honestly. She was beautiful and sweet and caring…and she had a little extra spark that was hard to find in women. The only girl he'd ever met that did before Sarah was Annabeth. Maybe that was an Athena thing.

Nico would be lying if he said he didn't like a girl with a little spunk.

But then…during that ridiculously amazing moment…she just pulled away, running off with tears in her eyes. Panic had frantically raced through his mind. What just happened? What did I do? Did I do anything wrong?

After an entire night of worrying about it, though, he got his answer when everyone woke up and came up on deck.

Percy showed up at the crack of dawn. Nico was incredibly pleased to see that he looked pretty well rested. He still had dark circles under his eyes, but his sea green eyes were much more vibrant than yesterday. They chatted aimlessly, figuring out the game plan for the day.

"Where is everyone?"

Nico looked around and replied that he didn't know.

At that very moment, Clarisse showed up, already covered in full battle armor. She was always prepared, Nico gave her that. She was quickly followed by Sarah, dressed in a purple tank top and jeans. His heart leapt into his throat, preventing him from breathing smoothly. He had to talk to her.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed, briskly walking towards her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

Nico stopped in his tracks and watched the scene before him in horror.

Sarah turned, as if to speak to Nico, but her eyes never met his. They kept traveling behind her until they met those of another boy. A rather lanky boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came running up on deck, a large smile on his face. He ran up to Sarah—who was returning his smile with ease—and stood next to her.

And get this…he then _placed his hand in hers._

And she eagerly received it.

Nico's heart slammed against his chest before it stopped completely.

Who _was _he? The boy's name was on the tip of his tongue…he just couldn't get it out. It was that sickly kid that looked greener than Oscar the Grouch yesterday! Then it hit him: _Eric. _Bile rose in Nico's throat at the thought of him and Sarah together.

But what made him even sicker was the fact that Sarah seemed perfectly content with him, acting as if nothing had happened between them that night before.

_Oh, _no! He would not sit by on the sidelines and watch them be all mushy together right in front of him!

His black gaze hardening and his muscles stiffening with tension, he briskly walked towards them, not caring if Eric was there. He walked up from behind, and as soon as he was in reach of her, he grasped her wrist in his hand and pulled her around.

She gasped at the suddenness and roughness of his action. Her silver eyes widened considerably when she saw Nico standing there, a wild look in his eyes. She lowered her voice immediately, "Nico! What are you doing?" she hissed.

He kept his grasp on her wrist firm, ignoring the hostile looks coming from Eric. "I need to talk to you," he said, his voice low and demanding. An almost inhuman growl rumbled through his chest as his deadly gaze slowly moved from Sarah to stare Eric down. _"Alone."_ Nico only got a sliver of satisfaction from seeing Eric's eyes widen slightly in shock—and fright—from his tone.

Sarah felt a shiver trail down her spine at his demeanor. She wasn't quite sure whether the shiver was from terror at the absolute, undeniable _power _that was radiating from him, or it was from reminiscing last night. But she was a daughter of a war goddess, and by the gods she was going to act like one.

Her expression never faltering, she motioned for Eric to move on, and when he finally did, she yanked her hand from Nico's grasp and walked towards the stern of the ship. She heard him following behind, his toxic eyes burning a hole in her back the entire time. When she reached the railing of the ship, she whipped around, fire in her eyes. Sarah had to force herself to keep her voice down, "What the _hell _was that all about?"

Nico's mouth opened in shock for just a moment before he lashed out, fury raging through his body like a virus. "Oh, do _not _pin anything on me! I want some answers and I want them _now!_ I don't know if you just want to forget what happened last night," he paused, lowering his voice to a whisper, "but…but I can't." Sarah was surprised to see his hard gaze melt away a bit to show…hurt, passion, vulnerability…

Her breathing hitched in her throat at his words, but she would not dissolve into a puddle over this. She would stand strong, but she couldn't help but to soften her sharp tone in her voice. "Nico," she ran a hand through her golden locks, "last night…it shouldn't have happened. I'm with Eric, and—" She stopped short for a split second when his eyes flashed with fury. "—and, I know we have some sort of connection, but last night…it was…it was a—"

"A mistake?" he cut her off, his jaw taut.

She didn't say anything.

Nico was silent for a very long time, letting her silent confirmation set in. Then something ignited inside of him that would put the fire in the Fields of Punishment to shame. "That kiss wasn't the mistake; the mistake was me _ever _having feelings for _you," _he stated, his short-clipped words oozing fury.

Something inside of Sarah broke. Her brick walls came tumbling down and before she could control it, she felt the infuriating sting of tears in her eyes. The hurt that came with his words affected her more than she ever thought it would.

Nico felt a small pang of regret when he saw tears emerge from her eyes, but only a small amount. Not nearly enough for him to apologize. She had hurt him _deeply_, more than she realized, and he wasn't about to beg for forgiveness for something he said that was very much true.

His jaw set and his eyes narrowed in rage, he quickly said, "Goodbye, Sarah." He then swiftly turned around and walked back towards the group, not even thinking about looking back.

Sarah stood there in shock, glued to floor, not moving. Shock to what had just happened between them. Shock at the terrifying anger exuding from him. Shock at his insult towards her. And shock at the fact that as he stormed off towards Percy and the others, she wanted him to look back so she could run to him and apologize.

But she was the war goddess's daughter, and she wouldn't back down over some insult from a _boy._

And with that revelation, she swallowed her tears and hurt and all of the other jumbled up emotions she was experiencing and walked back, her shoulders back and her head held high, just like Athena would do.

_**And I'm going to stop here for now! I know I promised some Percy/Annabeth, but when my muse gets going there is no stopping it! **_

_**Obviously, there's a lot of tension—a good half of it being sexual tension—between Sarah and Nico, and I'm not sure if it will be resolved or not. I will not let them stay on negative terms, but as to whether they become something more…I'm not sure. Help me decide! **_

_**Should she be with Eric? The sweet, caring, protective son of Hephaestus with the brown hair and hazel eyes that is absolutely crazy about her? **_

_**Or should she be with Nico? The mysterious, quiet, powerful son of Hades with the ebony black hair and the eyes to match it that isn't sure of his feelings yet, but knows there's an undeniable connection and passion between them?**_

_**Let me know! And I PROMISE there will be Percy and Annabeth next chapter! I also promise that the chapter will be longer, but I think that I stopped this chap at a good stopping point. **_

_**Also, if you're going to tell me who should be with who, I would really appreciate it if you gave me some reasons as to why you think that. Persuade me! Cause I sure as heck don't know the ending pairing at the moment!**_

_**Update a soon as I can manage it!**_

_**Midnightwings96**_


	14. UPDATED AUTHOR's NOTE

Hello my INCREDIBLY fantastic, supportive, and glorious followers!

I have received an unbelievable amount of feedback from this story and my predicament, more than I ever imagined possible!

I appreciate everyone's opinions and their diversity; I truly put them into deliberation while deciding what to do with this story.

Some of you may be upset, and some of you might not, but after REALLY thinking about what is best for me as an author, you all as readers, and the story as a whole, I have decided to rewrite Wisdom and Water. I found myself completely stumped of how I could resolve the original plot, and that's not fair to you all. SO. I did some extra research in Greek mythology, and I've started the construction of a new, but still similar to the original, plot. Most characters will be the same, some will be new, though, and I'm excited for you to discover them (if you still want to read it, that is). I will keep many of the scenes that have been already written, but they will be shaped for this new-ish plot line.

And if you guys would like to know, _yes_ the Sara/Eric/Nico triangle _will _be in the rewrite! I love them too much _not _to include them.

In this rewrite, though, it will delve more into an emotional conflict than physical (though of course physical conflict will be included. It's Percy Jackson of course!) and in a way, I find those even more difficult. It will put Percabeth to a test that will challenge their relationship like never before.

SOOOO…I would really like to know you're opinion on this idea of rewriting it. And if you're mad at me, I totally understand.

If I get a lot of feedback, I _might _post a sneak peek! ;)

Anyway, love, hugs, kisses, and a huge pat on the back for everyone who has stayed with me throughout this journey. You mean so much and are the reason I've decided to continue writing this.

Talk to you soon,

Midnightwings96


End file.
